crashofcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Currency
Within the World of Crash of Cars, there are multiple types of currencies. Permanent Currencies Coins * Coins were the basic currency found in the game. * They can be earned by: ** Watching advertisements after your vehicle gets destroyed, only avaliable if there is internet connection. After watching the first one, another prompt will ask if the player would like another ad for more coins. The first offer might be 20 or 40, while the second only gives 20. ** Obtaining a coins from the safe (Named "Free Prize") at the main menu. The amount of coins given by safe range from anywhere between 50 to 100 coins. The safe's coins can be collected again after 6 hours. If internet connection is available, the player may watch an advertisement to get an extra 20 coins. ** Collecting crowns in-game. The value scales up to a certain extend where every crown is worth one coin. ** Sometimes, when the game records a gif after a round, it can occasionally reward the player 10 coins, if the coins appear on the share prompt. In order for this to happen you will need to turn on "Gif Recording" in settings. ** Purchased with real-life money. 500 coins cost 30RMB and 1000 coins costs 50RMB. * They are used for: ** A single spin at the Prize Machine, costs 100 coins. ** Buying Certain Skins, ranging from 50 to 9999 coins. Gems * Gems were the premium currency of the game. * They can be earned by: ** Leveling Up. This usually gives 4-7 gems. ** Getting a "maxed out" vehicle using the Prize Machine. The amount of gems given is specified on this page. ** Buy with real-life money. ** They are used for: *** Buying certain skins, ranging from 10 to 400 gems. *** Using any car machine other than the Prize Machine. Costs 20/60/100 gems each spin. *** Upgrading a Vehicle immediately after obtaining/upgrading it from a car machine. The cost might vary and scales up with rarities. (Used to be also possible while the Daily Challenge is active) *** Refresh the provided vehicles in Daily Challenge, costs 10 gems initially and scales up by 5 after each use. *** Buy Upcoming Vehicles. They range from 80 - 350 Gems. Car Quest Badges * Car Quest Badges were introduced in the Hollows Update. See more details at it's own page. * They can only be earned by completing car quests. Because car Quests only refresh once per day, only one can be earned each day. * They are used for unlocking specific rewards. They are not spent like actual currencies. Temporary/Seasonal All seasonal currencies are not compatible with cloud save. Stars * Stars were introduced in the Lounge Update and has disappeared in the Stadium Update. * They are a part of the Daily Challenge which ran through for about a month. (2018 May 1st to June 1st) * See the Daily Challenge page for more details. * The stars were not converted to anything after the events have ended. Candy * Candy was introduced in the Frozen Vale Update and has disappeared after the event was over. * They are used as a currency to buy items that are on sale during the event. Otherwise, those items are unobtainable until a future update. * When the event has ended, all unused candy were converted to 1 coin each. Resources * Four new resources are introduced in the 2019 Christmas event, which lasted until 2020 Jan 19. They work like Candy, as they can only be obtained with use of the festive sleigh. * A limited amount of resources can be acquired per each map rotation and the stats are static for the same map. If the resources are uncollected, they will despawn and the player can simply smash more obstacles or destroy more enemies for more resources. * Resources are displayed only on the player's screen when they are driving the festive sleigh, and other players can neither see nor steal them. However, they can still break the obstacles and the resources will not drop for the sleigh's operator. ** Ornaments: High chance to drop from a destroyed enemy vehicle. You'll have be registered for the kill, but not necessarily the killing blow (if a vehicle drowns after you recently damaged it, chances are your ornament will pop out after it was destroyed). Ornaments dropped in Atlantis are purple while those in the Dungeon are black. Other times they are pink. This effect is cosmetic. ** Nuts: Found in most metallic and other artificial structures. ** Timber: Found in trees and wooden structures. ** Coal: Found in rocks. Trivia * Coal is a subtle reference to Christmas. Naughty kids will not have presents, but instead, coal, which is entirely useless. Category:Gameplay